The process of choosing a healthcare provider is currently time consuming and tedious. Patients may unsuccessfully meet and spend time with multiple physicians until one is found that suits the patient's specific needs. A variety of factors exist that patients tend to consider when choosing a physican, and these factors are not uniform across all patients. Often, patients do not have enough information upon which to base a decision. In this very personal choice, more physician data leads to more informed decisions, which ultimately leads to better patient care.
Current physician finder services often provide relatively scant information and typically depend on ranking systems based on ratings. Further, many physician finder systems use rankings based in large part on physician credentials and information of a non-qualitative nature. Information based on experiences of other patients with physicians may provide patients with a much richer framework for making informed decisions.